Hyuuga Massacure
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Hinata went into Neji's room with a strange request. The next day, the Hyuugas find one of their own victim to a murder. Neji just might not want to know who got their hands dirty with Hyuuga blood, and possibly his own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A soft knock came at his door in the middle of the night. Neji sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and went to see who it could be at this hour. As soon as he opened his door, an indigo figure flew past him and into his room.

Neji cocked his head. "Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan," she trembled, M-may I-I s-stay h-here t-tonight?"

The male nodded, for he could never say "no" to his adorable cousin, "Did you dream of a nightmare?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm l-living it."

Neji furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?"

"It's there… It's always been t-there… But now, i-it's h-here…"

Neji activated his Byakugan to see what was there, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Confused, he sat on his chair, leaving the bed for Hinata.

"Niisan," Hinata squeaked, "will y-you protect me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"J-just say it," she gasped, "Please."

"I always did and always will," Neji replied, moving his chair in front of the door to prove his point.

Hinata look up sadly at him, "I'm sorry to make you promise something you cannot do." She laid on his futon, pulling the blanket to her eyes. "Good bye."

Neji didn't disturb her sleep. He was certain she had a bad dream or that Kiba told her a terrible story. After checking one last time for the "thing" Hinata was talking about, Neji draped one arm over a knee and fell asleep, feeling a strange tinge of cold in the summer night.

* * *

Neji woke up the next morning, seeing his window still locked from the inside. There was no way anyone could have gone through the door either without waking him from his light sleep. Then how on earth was Hinata not in the room?

Before Neji could comprehend what had happened, a scream rang from the courtyard. Neji quickly pulled on his robes and went outside. He didn't need to ask to know what had happened. A river of blood lead from Ko's bedroom to the center of the courtyard. Ending the trail of blood was Ko with his torso ripped open and his rib bones bent straight so they pointed to the sky. His large intestine dangled out of his stomach like a sausage; he bled from all seven holes on his head and in place of his eyes were two holes darker than a starless night.

Before long, detectives came to investigate on the crime. Neji was feeling too sick in the stomach for breakfast, but he went to the kitchen to try some tea. On the way there, he saw Hinata heading the same direction.

"H-Hinata-sama?!"

The girl responded at her name without turning around. "Hello."

"Sad, isn't it?"

"What is?" Hinata asked

Neji raised an eyebrow." Ko's death, of course. The killer even made quite a scene."

"Frightening," Hinata said, monotonously.

"The detectives couldn't find any trace of the murderer's chakra. Who ever killed Ko could kill a Jonin without chakra!" Neji informed her.

"Must have been a ghost," Hinata's voice turned raspy.

Neji fond himself slightly disturbed by the inconceivable probability. "Are you still thinking of you nightmare?"

"I didn't have a nightmare!" Hinata hissed.

Neji knew better than to continue the conversation. However, the next conversation topic did not work in his favor neither. "By the way, how did you get out of my room this morning?"

"I needed to use the restroom," she said, flatly.

"But how?" Neji asked again, "The window was locked from the inside and I was by the door!"

"I just did!" Hinata yelled and walked away. Neji stood looking at her as she stomped off, confused by her sudden attitude.

That night, Ayase was put on watch duty, but was found dead the next morning with her insides torn out and her eyes as dark as death. the next day, Haruka and Yahiro were put back to back and were both found dead in a similar fashion. The strangest thing was that no one heard the victim's last scream nor a dead, bloody body being dragged out into the court.

Hiashi decided not to put anyone else one duty. Everyone who was awake at night was found dead in the morning. Those who ran away were also killed, but their trail of blood only began inside the Hyuuga gates. Everyone was too afraid to sleep, but knew what would come if the "Hyuuga Phantom" found them awake.

That night, Neji aroused from his sleep, In the moon light that shown into his room, he saw a figure with flowing hair outside.

_Who could it be?_ He wondered, _people would rather wet their sheets that go outside._

Then, a thought came to him: the killer.

Just then, the figure flew back to his door so quickly, it was as if it had been there the entire time.

_Knock, knock _came a soft pounding.

Neji slowed his breathing and chakra flow, but his heart still rammed crazily in his chest.

The door slid opened and then, there was silence.

Neji almost died from the tension as the figure stood at his doorway, unmoving. He debated whether he should defend himself and scream or lay there, pretending to sleep.

"Neji-niisan," the figure whispered after a dreadfully long moment.

_Hinata-sama? What is she here for? Doesn't she know it's dangerous?_ Neji thought.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said again, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She walked over to him. "I'm scared…"

She placed a freezing hand on him, but something in told him not to shiver.

_Go away, go away._

Finally, Hinata left the room.

_Good, _thought Neji. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _I'm sorry. Go back to bed, Hinata-sama, go back to bed._

* * *

The next day, the Hyuuga leader Hiashi himself was found dead. Most people were already used to the horrific scene and was more thankful that they were still alive than grieving for the dead people.

Neji went and found Hinata, glad she didn't get caught by the Hyuuga Phantom for awake.

"Hinata-sama, you mustn't go out at night," he warned.

The girl's eyes showed a flash of recognition, but quickly dulled again. "Why didn't you protect me when you know I asked for it?"

Neji felt a pang of guilt, "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, but that wouldn't do good for either of us to be caught."

Neji woke up again that night, but this time, to a soft giggle next door in Hanabi's room. Neji dared activating his Byakugan just when the laughing stopped. He saw Hanabi drop to the floor as blood exploded from her like water running through a garden hose full of holes. However, there was no running chakra system in the room.

_KNOCK, KNOCK _came a sound at his door. Neji quickly deactivated his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"I know you're awake, _niisan_," Hinata flung the door open.

Neji reached for a kunai and plunged it into Hinata. Blood gushed across the floor, but the girl showed no signs of pain.

"So much for a genius," she mocked, "You can't kill someone who's dead!"

"What are you doing, Hinata?" Neji hissed.

"Hinata? She died a week ago, that foolish weak soul," the thing laughed. "_You_ couldn't _protect_ her, remember?"

She stuck two fingers into his throat and Neji felt a screaming pain there as he saw her rip out his voice box.

"Be quiet and don't wake the other," she said, letting his body fall to the floor.

Neji clutched his throat. Why isn't he dead? Why is he dying so slowly?

The thing turned him around and grabbed his spine before snapping the vertebrae out.

"You were wise to ignore me yesterday. I find it more fun tricking people into believing I am Hinata. Who would expect Little Hinata who was asking for help to suddenly cut their throat?" It smiled, tapping Neji's nose.

_It hurt, it hurt, it hurt._ Neji glared at the thing with his death glare. he wish he could just die. What was happening?

"Maybe I'll hang you from your spine," it said, "You people are getting immune to the scene I try so hard to make. Do you know how sad that is?"

It smile and leaned down, looking as if she was going to kiss him. Then, instead of a kiss, Neji felt a dry tongue run under his eye, and suddenly, he was blind from the right.

"Mhnn," said the thing, "The eye of the Master of the Byakugan does taste better. Maybe I'll leave the last eye for you to taste, or maybe I'll hang you with your heart in your mouth. Perfect way to express your feelings right now, isn't it?"

Neji's last eye socket was lick clean and he felt something slimy enter his mouth. Pain screamed in his head and he felt his heart pounding literally in his head.

_It hurts. It hurts. I should be dead. I want to die. It hurts, it hurts._

Neji awoke with a start in his own bed. He touched his throat. Although it hurt, it was still there, and he could still see. Had it been a nightmare? It felt real, and he could still hear his voice in his head.

_ It hurts, it hurts._

He felt a bit better after a cold shower. Then, he went to the kitchen for some team. There he was Hinata.

"Good morning, Niisan," she greeted. The fish from last night's leftover seemed to stare at Neji.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Neji asked her.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night," she replied, the phrase sounding too familiar.

Neji sighed. He was being foolish. "I promise to protect you."

He lifted his cup to his lips and tilted his head back.

Hinata stared at him from the to of her eyes and grinned. She lowered her head onto the fish and licked its eye out.

"Mhmmmmm…"


End file.
